Third Choice
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Jimin adalah definisi awal dari suatu kegagalan. Dunia seolah mencemoohnya tiap kali dia mencoba menarik napas. Dan di tengah semua kehancuran dan keterpurukan itu, Jimin dipertemukan dengan Namjoon. Dan Namjoon dengan berani menawarkan suatu opsi ketiga yang mungkin tidak akan bisa Jimin tolak. / Warn! Mature Content.


**THIRD CHOICE**

.

 ** _Fanfiction by_**

yellow-ssi – Mokuji – swaggysuga – Nyonya Jung – sugantea – Black Lunalite

.

.

.

* * *

Gagal.

Jimin gusar. Dia gagal lagi. Dia tidak percaya setelah usahanya yang kelima kali dia tetap gagal. Padahal dia sangat percaya diri dua hari yang lalu. Tapi setelah tahu hasilnya, dia kecewa. Sangat kecewa dan sadih sampai dia tidak bisa menangis.

Dia hampir percaya dia akan selalu gagal dalam segala hal yang dia lakukan.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang gagal sampai lima kali?

Nyatanya, empunya waktu mempersilahkan bagi keadaan menjejas Jimin untuk yang lagi-lagi. Demi apa. Mengeluh? Tak layak. Bahkan melenguh? Ah, Jimin alergi dengan itu. Namun, begitulah. Semuanya memaksa Jimin untuk berdiri nonsens dengan kegundahan yang nyaris absolut.

Hatinya mencelos. Meragu untuk melanjutkan semuanya. Mengakhirinya pun seolah mengejek Sang Empunya Kehidupan.

Langit kelabu seolah mendukung perasaannya yang biru. Lima kali kegagalan mampu menyerukkan dirinya ke tanah, sedasar-dasarnya.

Kuatnya kini merapuh. Berpulang kemana pun ia tak paham arah.

Gagal memanglah suatu hal yang pasti dialami setiap manusia. Tapi untuk kali ini, kegagalan Jimin sangatlah tak wajar.

Kecewa, ya mereka kecewa. Tapi apakah tidak ada yang berpikir tentang bagaimana perasaan Jimin?

Mengecewakan orang lain, Jimin tak sanggup. Rasanya seperti mengiris nadi sendiri. Melihat mereka yang telah mendukungnya menghela nafas mengetahui kegagalannya, sangatlah menyakitkan bagi Jimin.

Dan hasil yang dia dapat akhirnya hanyalah hal yang ia takutkan.

Apa yang harus Jimin lakukan?

Kegagalannya bukanlah hal yang ia mau.

Apa Tuhan memang begitu kejamnya?

Gagal untuk kali ke lima. Jimin sudah siap akan semua cemooh tentang dirinya.

 _"Park Jimin, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan untuk hidup? Lihatlah, semuanya berusaha. Jangan malas."_

Ini tidak adil. Mengapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu kalau dia berusaha? Apa ini salahnya? Dia sudah berusaha. Tapi dia tetap gagal. Lalu ini salah siapa?

 _"Park Jimin, jangan membuat orang lain gagal. Cukup kau yang gagal."_

Ibunya pasti akan marah nanti. Jimin punya pemikiran gila untuk melarikan diri dari rumah.

Apa ibunya bisa terima kenyataan ini? Tidak mungkin. Ibunya terhormat, memegang jabatan tinggi, penuh kuasa dan wibawa. Ibunya pasti akan marah. Ibunya akan kecewa.

Dia memang kegagalan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ada yang mengatakan. Bahwasanya gempita suasana tak menentu merupakan sebuah tolak ukur kebahagiaan. Raut-raut tersenyum, urat-urat tawa. Seringai lepas. Ceria senyuman. Ah, gila.

Namjoon _mengepakkan_ tangannya; seakan apa atau bagaimana. Ia berjalan bersama sepi di kaki bukit ini. Semakin naik, naik, naik, udara segar memaksanya untuk membiarkan dirinya menyatu bersama kesejukan.

Sekali ini saja, ia ingin menjauh dari apa-apa yang ia sebut keramaian. Ia, ingin hening.

Terlalu banyak masalah selama ini? Tolong jangan bisikkan itu pada telinga Namjoon. Dia, wah, setengah mati tersinggungnya. jangan bahas apapun.

"Naik, naik, ke puncak gunung, tinggi, tinggi se–"

Oh.

Kelinci kecil berlari memecah langkahnya. Berikut tenggelam ditelan semak.

Namjoon, celakanya tersenyum.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jimin terdiam merenung untuk beberapa waktu yang lama. Merenungkan apa yang membuatnya gagal. Jika ditilik lebih dalam, kehidupan Jimin sangatlah monoton. Orang tua yang terpandang membuatnya tidak sempat merasakan indahnya dunia. Ia ingin bebas.

Benarkah ia butuh kasih sayang?

Menatap langit. Ia ingin jadi seperti langit. Bisa menatap indahnya dunia, dan selalu bersinar walau dengan bantuan sang mentari. Tapi walau begitu, langit akan menggelap.

Apa ia juga butuh sesosok mentari dalam hidupnya yang monoton itu?

Tapi, siapa yang mau menjadi mentari terik yang menyinari pemuda sial–kata ibunya–ini?

 _Srak, sruk, srak, sruk_.

Jimin melihat ke sekeliling. Seingatnya hanya ada dirinya di tempat sepi nan sunyi ini.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

"Siapa di sana?!" Jimin mulai bersuara untuk memastikan makhluk apa yang dengan berani nya mengusik kesunyiannya.

Tanpa diduga–

"Tertangkap juga kau kelinci manis!"

Uh? Seorang pria dengan rambut _brown_ tengah memeluk seekor kelinci di dadanya. Pria itu mengelus kepala si kelinci dengan gemas.

"Halo," Sapa Jimin dengan hati-hati. Apa ia tidak mengetahui keberadaannya?

"Oh, _hi_. Aku tak menyangka di sini akan ada manusia selain diriku. Apa aku boleh bergabung? Sepertinya kau orang yang tenang. Aku suka orang yang tenang."

Pria itu mendekat ke arah Jimin lengkap dengan si kelinci tangkapannya itu.

.

.

.

"Mau tahu sesuatu?"

"Kalau menyenangkan, ya."

"Namaku Namjoon."

Hening sebentar, sampai akhirnya Jimin mendengus berikut tertawa. Hanya itu, dan Jimin terpingkal. bagaimana bisa? Entah, ia hanya tahu pria bernama Namjoon itu aneh.

Aneh yang, hm, tampan, sayangnya.

Jimin tidak tahu dan tidak sanggup mendeskripsikan keunikan Namjoon.

Pria itu lucu? Mungkin, jika menilai senyumnya.

Agak responsif? Mungkin juga, mengingat dia yang langsung menyapa Jimin dengan ramah.

Tapi diantara semua keunikan Namjoon yang tertangkap bola mata Jimin, ada satu hal, satu hal kecil yang sangat Jimin sukai dari sosok Namjoon yang baru ditemuinya.

Hal kecil itu adalah senyuman Namjoon.

Senyumnya manis, dan itu membuat Jimin ikut tersenyum bahkan tanpa dia harus berpikir. Seolah-olah sudut bibirnya bergerak secara otomatis untuk mengikuti lengkungan manis bibir Namjoon.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sesederhana itu dimulai, sesederhana itu semuanya berjalan.

Hanya bermula dari suatu pertemuan tidak disengaja dan bisa dibilang sepele, Jimin terjebak bersama suatu ikatan magis dengan mengatas namakan pertemanan bersama seorang Namjoon.

Ya, Namjoon yang lucu dan unik dengan senyumannya yang ajaib.

Jimin tidak mengerti, padahal jika dia ingat lagi, dia tidak berada di dalam satu situasi dimana dia bisa menunjukkan suatu ketertarikan kepada seseorang.

Tapi apalah dayanya? Dia hanya bertemu dengan orang lain, dan siapa yang akan menentukan ikatan diantara mereka?

Itu jelas bukan Jimin, dan kelihatannya Namjoon pun tidak.

Jadi, pantaskah Jimin sedikit berharap Namjoon akan menyadari percikan unik yang dirasakannya tiap kali melihat Namjoon?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi ini usaha kali ke lima?" Namjoon menatap Jimin dengan serius.

Jimin juga tidak kalah seriusnya. Pria itu diam menatap laptopnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jimin?" Namjoon mencubit pipi Jimin pelan.

"Ya? Ya-ah. Kali ke lima." Jimin cemberut.

Di rumahnya, sudah tidak ada lagi kenyamanan. Semuanya penuh makian dan teriakan akan hidupnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Jimin mau marah. Boleh.

Memangnya siapa mereka berani mengatur jalan hidupnya?

Mimpi mengenai hidup mudah dengan kuliah adalah sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Penuh imaji kosong yang Jimin anggap sampah.

"Usaha tidak akan mengkhianati hasil." Namjoon tersenyum pada Jimin sampai lesung pipinya terlihat jelas.

Uhm. Dia manis. Jimin tergoda.

"Kita semua tahu itu omong kosong." Jimin mencibir.

Kalau itu semua benar, bagaimana dengan usahanya selama ini? Dimana hasilnya?

Langitnya tersenyum. Dalam garis wibawa yang memayungi. Seakan mengerti dan memahami; isi-isi, dan seutas cerita curahan yang menguar.

Samar-samar, demikian hangat pembawaan desir angin segar yang terasa. Ada yang hanyut. Pada sebuah ucapan.

"Terkadang, keomongkosongan itu adalah permainan Tuhan yang paling mengasyikkan." Segurat dari Namjoon.

Kadang?

"Demi apa...?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya bermain dengan perasaan, tak lebih." Ada gusar. Lalu Namjoon menatap sisi manis di sampingnya. "Tuhan kita, sulit dimengerti."

Hm, mungkinnya.

Jimin tersenyum kecil.

Namjoon masih setia menikmati senyum Jimin. Hatinya dirasuki damai ketika melihat gurat bahagia lelaki itu yang, entahlah, seringkali terasa palsu dan kepayahan.

Entah mengapa cerita Jimin yang diporakporandakan nasib membuat Namjoon merasa bertanggungjawab atas kebahagiaan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Namun kemudian tertuai pertanyaan; apa yang harus dilakukan oleh dirinya yang tak seberapa? Bahkan kebahagiaan pun seringkali lupa ia rasakan, hidupnya didominasi kehampaan yang ia tutupi dengan kekonyolan.

"Jimin, apa kau pernah merasa bahagia?"

Hanya penasaran saja.

"Bahagia, dulu, iya," pandangan Jimin mengawang pada udara hampa. "Saat takdir belum melemparku seenaknya kesana kemari. Belum lagi kegagalan bedebah ini. Memangnya gagal itu tak cukup sekali saja, dia bahkan tak _kapok_ datang sampai lima kali."

Namjoon melenguh, mengeluhkan betapa sok kuatnya pemuda dihadapannya selama ini.

"Apa yang bisa kubuat untuk membuat senyummu itu kembali asli seperti sediakala?""Membuat senyumku seperti sediakala? Mungkin itu hanya ada dalam imajinasi, Joon."

Jimin tersenyum. Senyum miris yang terus diperlihatkan kepada Namjoon.

Namjoon jadi geram sendiri. Kenapa pemuda ini terus saja mempertahankan senyum mirisnya, batin Namjoon.

Semenjak melihat Jimin, entah ada dorongan dari mana, Namjoon sangat ingin melihat senyum di wajah manis itu. Namjoon yakin senyumnya pasti indah, seperti langit berparas biru kesukaannya.

"Tak akan ada kenyataan jika tidak ada imajinasi. Suatu saat, aku ingin melihat senyum manis mu, Jimin."

Namjoon, seseorang yang ingin lari dari kehidupannya, seseorang yang tak suka keramaian, seseorang yang selalu mundur dari keramaian, sekarang ia jatuh ke dalam pesona seseorang di depannya.

"Namjoon, apa aku kurang berusaha?"

Namjoon semakin meneliti wajah Jimin, bagaimana wajah cantik itu berubah jadi masam seketika saat ia bertanya.

"Bukan kurang berusaha. Tuhan sudah merencanakan apa yang terbaik dari yang terbaik untukmu."

Namjoon berucap sangat menenangkan hati. Jimin menghela nafas perlahan. Jimin mulai tenang, tanpa sadar ia mulai merekahkan senyumnya, walau hanya sedikit.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mengecewakan orang lain?"

Lawan bicaranya tertegun sejenak. Lalu memamerkan senyumnya yang sama sekali tidak indah menurut Jimin. Menuliskan banyak pertanyaan di benak pemuda manis itu.

"Aku dilahirkan saja sudah membuat semua orang kecewa"

"Kehamilan tidak diinginkan?"

Namjoon tertawa.

"Ucapanmu cukup brengsek untuk manusia mochi–" dia mengusap sudut matanya yang berair oleh tawa, "–brengseknya adalah kau benar."

Hanya Namjoon yang tertawa. Entah apa yang lucu, Jimin tidak tahu. Dia hanya menggoda tetapi itu fakta. Sial, kenapa jadi suram?

"Namjoon,"

"Sebentar," Namjoon menarik napas dalam. wajahnya berkeringat oleh tawa yang masih mengudara. "Aku belum bisa berhenti tertawa, oke oke. Apa?"

"Kau kan lebih tua, bisa ajari aku sesuatu?"

Tawanya habis, menyisakan sengau napas pendek-pendek. "Jika itu berarti bisa melihatmu tersenyum, kenapa tidak?"

"Apa segitu berharganya senyumanku, ketika semua orang bahkan tidak berusaha membuatku demikian?"

"Kupikir itu akan manis, kalau kau tersenyum." Namjoon menopang pipi kanannya dengan tangan, sedang jemari kirinya dilarikan pada rambut Jimin yang wangi anggur; hadiah darinya. "Aku akan jadi guru jika bayarannya adalah senyum," dia mengerling sedikit, "Dan ciuman?"

"Ew, _no_." mati-matian dia menahan jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. "Bibirku mahal."

"Hm, terserah. Jadi?"

Jimin mengerjap, "Rokok dan alkohol?"

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya dengan mata yang terfokus pada Jimin, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya, ajari aku. Soal itu," ujar Jimin, terdengar sedikit ragu.

 _Voila_ , tentu saja, Jimin itu tidak ahli berbohong dan Jimin yakin Namjoon tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari getir keraguan di suaranya.

Namjoon masih diam, dan Jimin mulai merasa dia melakukan kesalahan.

Karena, sumpah demi apa, Namjoon yang terdiam dengan raut wajah serius terlihat begitu berbahaya. Dia terlihat _keras_ , tegas, dan dominan.

Bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya, Jimin merasa dia berubah menjadi kecil, tatapan Namjoon membuatnya agak menciut ketakutan.

Masih ada jeda hingga tiga puluh detik lainnya dengan Jimin yang masih terdiam seraya menggigiti bibirnya dan Namjoon yang masih kaku.

"Kau yakin?"

Astaga, oh akhirnya!

Jimin nyaris saja melakukan selebrasi ringan karena Namjoon akhirnya memecah keheningan absurd diantara mereka.

Jimin mengangkat pandangannya dengan berani, dia menatap Namjoon dan mengangguk. Jimin masih tidak yakin dengan suaranya, dan menurutnya gestur akan menjadi jawaban yang cukup meyakinkan untuk pertanyaan Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum, dia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari, "Kau mau yang mana dulu?"

Sialan, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Kalau begitu, kita selesaikan ini nanti." Namjoon menunjuk laptop di depan Jimin dengan dagunya.

"Ng, tentu. Mungkin aku memang perlu menyegarkan diri." Jimin mengakat bahunya. Dia menutup layar laptopnya dengan asal.

" _Done_ ," kata Jimin.

"Sudah pukul enam sore. _Good_. Mari siapkan diri di tempatku." Namjoon menatap jam tangannya seklias dan tersenyum kepada Jimin.

"Sebentar, apa kemungkinan terburuknya?" Jimin bergedik.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Pilihan pertama, dia batuk. Mungkin sesak napas. Piluhan kedua, dia mabuk, mungkin pingsan.

Cih, sial. Bukannya merasa takut, Jimin malah merasa lebih senang saat membayangkan hal-hal gila yang akan dia lakukan.

"Kau takut?" Namjoon mengejek.

"Tidak. Aku hanya perlu mempersiapkan diriku, ibu akan marah lagi nanti." Jimin berusaha keras membuat nada suaranya terdengar santai, tapi tentu saja dia gagal.

Lihat saja Namjoon yang tertawa keras.

"Mau tahu opsi ke tiga?" Namjoon tersenyum miring.

"Apa?" Jimin merespon Namjoon terlalu cepat. Sampai Namjoon tertawa lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, Namjoon malah tersenyum dan bergerak mendekati Jimin. Dia menempelkan dahinya ke kepala Jimin dan berbisik di telinga Jimin.

"Seks," katanya.

Kalau-kalau pipi itu memerah, salah siapa? Jimin mengutuk detik-detik yang berlakon secara brengsek ini. Namun mengumpat seindah apa, Jimin, sialnya, uhm, menemukan sensasi.

 _Esensinya bisa ditemukan nanti_.

"Bagaimana?" Sepertinya Namjoon meminta jawaban yang sebenar-benar. "Terima. Atau tidak."

"K-kau pikir aku bisa menjawab semudah itu, dasar." Oh, oh. Lagaknya yang ingin jual mahal.

Namjoon mengacak rambut Jimin.

"Aey. Bodoh." Dan kembali memandang sesuatu yang kosong. "jika Tuhan saja gemar bermain. Mengapa kita tidak boleh. Ayolah. Kita bahkan berhak untuk bermain lebih jauh."

"Kau suka yang berbelit-belit, ya."

" _Take a mirror_ , _sir_. Jawabanmu lah yang membuatku mabuk."

Yang dirasakan Jimin? Detak jantungnya, keluar dari jalur yang semestinya.

"Apa kau serius?" Jimin memastikan.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" Namjoon mencoba melemparkan keyakinan kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

Ringisan pelan keluar dari bibir Jimin. "Ada opsi yang lebih menarik?"

Namjoon memutar otak, masih ingin 'bermain' dengan Jimin. "Hmmm. Aku bisa saja meninggalkanmu tanpa kata-kata, bahkan aba-aba. Mungkin kau berpikir aku picik, tapi itulah hidup. Kau seringkali akan bertemu manusia-manusia absurd sepertiku."

Dada Jimin bergemuruh, kekecewaan dan pengharapan rupanya bukan kombinasi yang baik untuk batinnya. "Maksudmu, kau akan meninggalkanku jika aku menolak penawaranmu?"

"Terserah bagaimana kau mengintrepretasikannya. _Well_ , aku hanya memberi pilihan, dan sedikit kode mungkin?" Namjoon tersenyum jahil.

"Baiklah, aku..."

Pikirannya campir aduk, entah lah Jimin sangat bingung. Di satu sisi ia tidak sanggup untuk melepas kebersamaannya dengan Namjoon. Jimin tak tahu sejak kapan ia menaruh perhatian lebih pada pemuda aneh di hadapannya itu.

Jimin menyerah, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup, apalagi sambil ditatap dalam oleh pria berlesung pipi itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima tawaranmu."

Tak dipungkiri wajah Jimin snagat memerah dibuatnya.

Terdengar suara kemenangan oleh Namjoon. Dengan wajahnya yang gembira.

"Tapi, dengan syarat..."

"Syarat apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu, sayang"

"Ugh, Joon!"

"Maaf, aku lepas kontrol."

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Jadi, apa syaratnya, Jim?"

"Syaratnya adalah..."

Jimin sengaja mengulur waktu, ia menyukai bagaimana wajah itu dengan antusias menunggu pernyataan Jimin.

"Syaratnya adalah... "Jimin sengaja mengulur waktu, ia menyukai bagaimana wajah itu dengan antusias menunggu pernyataan Jimin.

"Bermain bersih."

Namjoon mengernyit tidak paham. bersih yang seperti apa dimaksud Jimin? Tidak meledak? Mana bisa? Jika sebenarnya dengan mengobrak-abrik mulut Jimin saja dia bisa orgasme tiba-tiba. Bukannya apa tetapi Jimin sangat, ck, menarik. Namun pula, dia tahu Jimin tidak sepolos itu. Masa iya? Dia sudah hampir dua puluh tahun, secara fisik tak perlu salah untuk menebak usianya.

"Bajingan itu akan tahu, jika kita bermain disini."

Namjoon mendengus, "Maksudmu, di tempat lain? Dimana aku bisa mendominasi sesukaku? Tempat kau bisa berteriak seperti orangutan karena aku bergerak? Tempat lapang kau bisa meledak sembarangan, meleleh dalam ritme amburadul? Begitu maksudmu?"

Benar orang berkata, Namjoon pandai bicara. Jimin tidak tahu kenapa pembicaraannya jadi sebegini kotor. dia tidak bermaksud.

Tapi, kalau Namjoon yang menariknya, Jimin bisa apa?

"Aku oke dengan apa pun, tetapi aku juga punya syarat."

Jimin menanti dengan was-was.

" _D-word_."

Jimin mengerjap, agak bingung.

Aey, dia tidak polos. Astaga, dia bahkan legal untuk masuk ke bar dan menggila di sana.

Tapi ini.

Jimin tidak yakin. Dia menggoda Namjoon karena refleks, dia ingin melihat reaksi Namjoon.

Dan sialnya, Namjoon bereaksi dengan terlampau baik. Mungkin, tanpa Jimin ketahui, Namjoon adalah orang yang ahli. Ahli di bidang 'tertentu' seperti ini.

Namjoon masih sama, dia masih tersenyum dengan senyum magisnya namun matanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan sekelumit gairah dan nafsu di sana.

"Apa itu _D-word_?" akhirnya Jimin bertanya.

Oh, persetan dengan godaannya yang menjadi gagal total karena kepolosannya yang mengambil alih.

Jimin tidak tahu apa maksud Namjoon. Dan jika dia ingin apapun yang nantinya akan mereka lakukan berhasil, maka dia perlu meluruskan hal ini.

Namjoon tersenyum, percikan gairah dan nafsu di matanya menghilang. Tergantikan oleh raut lembut, membuat Jimin bertanya-tanya,

' _Apakah Namjoon memiliki semacam alter-ego? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merubah ekspresi dalam matanya secepat itu?_ '

"Kau tidak tahu apa maksudku?" tanya Namjoon.

Jimin terdiam, dia menggigit bibirnya ragu sebelum kemudian akhirnya kepalanya terangguk pelan.

Namjoon tertawa kecil, tangannya terulur untuk mengacak rambut Jimin. "Baguslah kalau kau tidak mengerti."

Mata Jimin membulat, apa maksudnya itu? Apa maksud Namjoon?

"Jadi, apakah kita tidak akan melakukannya?" tanya Jimin. Terdengar tidak tahu malu dan murahan tapi persetan, dia butuh kejelasan.

Namjoon diam, dia memandang Jimin tanpa dosa. Dia bersikap seolah-olah dia tidak baru saja melakukan negosiasi 'intim' dengan Jimin.

"Apakah tawaranmu masih berlaku?" tanya Namjoon.

 _Eoh_?

Tawaran apa?

Dahi Jimin berkerut, "Apa? Tawaran apa?"

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, "Soal aku yang harus memilih apa yang akan kuajarkan padamu. Apa tawaran itu masih berlaku?"

Astaga.

Jadi itu maksudnya.

Tapi, bukankah sejak tadi mereka sedang membahas itu? Kenapa sekarang Namjoon bertanya lagi?

"Uuh, mungkin?" cicit Jimin agak ragu.

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, memberikan Jimin sebuah seringaian yang seksi.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku. Ada sesuatu yang harus dipersiapkan jika kita akan melakukan hal yang akan kuajarkan padamu."

Huh? Apa?

Maksudnya?

Jimin benar-benar tidak paham. Dia masih berada dalam masa disorientasi ketika Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin dan Jimin dengan polosnya menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya akan kau ajarkan padaku?" tanya Jimin saat dia berjalan mengikuti Namjoon. "Dan dimana kita akan melakukannya?"

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Jimin, kemudian memasang senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Kita akan melakukannya, di rumahku." Namjoon mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Dan apapun yang akan kita lakukan, tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan apa yang sejak tadi kita diskusikan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **APRIL MOP!**

 **Big Love from Us**

 **yellow-ssi, Mokuji, swaggysuga, Nyonya Jung, sugantea, and Black Lunalite**


End file.
